Loriana's Journey
by Cpt. Dreyeks
Summary: When Loriana's first solo runabout flight around to Bajor from DS9 goes wrong, she has to adapt to almost impossible circumstances and rise out a champion.
1. Character List

**Character List**

Main Protagonist:

Loriana Ayers. Half Vulcan and half human female, brown hair, brown eyes. Height: 5'06" (168 cm), weight: 125 lbs (56.8 kg). Born on May 20th, 2356; born in Paisley, Scotland; born to Sophia Ayers (mother) and Adenkar (father).

Main Rival:

Antoine Deforest. Full human male, blue hair, blue eyes. Height: 5'08" (173 cm), weight: 145 lbs (65.8 kg). Born on May 25th, 1997; born in Aquacorde, Kalos; born to Laura (mother) and Julien Deforest (father).

Secondary Rival:

Chloe Bellerose. Full human female, pink hair, purple eyes. Height: 5'05" (165 cm), weight: 120 lbs (54.5 kg). Born on June 8th, 1997; born in Aquacorde, Kalos; born to Charlotte (mother) and Pierre Bellerose (father).


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

**Stardate 49471, Deep Space 9**

"Remember to double and triple check your flight plan, go over all of you pre-flight checks and be careful, Ana." my mother says as she and my father see me off for my first solo flight from the station to Bajor and back.

"Mother, I appreciate your concern. However, I do not see the logic in worrying. You clearly trust me enough for a solo flight, as evidenced by your allowing me to do so." I reason.

Mother chuckles. "Your Vulcan side is showing, dear."

"My Vulcan side is always 'showing,' as I am half Vulcan. Moreover, you are not the first one to say this. What do you mean by this statement? Please clarify." I request.

My father decides to intervene. "What I believe you mother is attempting to say is that you rely more on Vulcan logic than human emotion." he elaborates.

"Well, of course. No offense meant, Mother, but emotions are inefficient and illogical."

Mother scoffs and rolls her eyes. "You sound just like your father when you say that. While emotions might not be _logical_, they certainly can be useful." she says.

I cock my head to the side, not fully understanding. I shake my head. "I'm scheduled to leave in a few minutes, I should go."

I make my goodbyes to my family and make my way from the Promenade to the landing pads, where the runabout I was piloting, the USS Nile, is. I was greeted by deputy Eeryik. "Hello, Deputy. Is there an issue with the runabout?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "No, no issue with the Nile. But Constable told me to remind you to be careful with that runabout. Starfleet does want it back at some point." the Bajoran chuckles.

I adopt a quizzical expression. "Why would I not be careful with the runabout? It would be illogical to damage it, considering it would be dangerous to do so. Why would the Constable feel the need to remind me about something I already know?"

Eeryik groans. "I forgot you Vulcans take everything literally. I don't think Odo really trusts anyone and just wants to make sure. It's not a slight on you, Ms. Ayers."

I raise my eyebrows. "I never said I thought so. All I asked about was why he felt the need to tell me this information." I remind him.

Eeryik stares blankly at me for a few seconds. "Just get in the runabout. Please." he sighs exasperatedly.

I nod and move to do so.

Once I seat myself in the pilot's seat in the cockpit, I go through all my pre-flight checks at least twice to make sure. I then open a channel to Ops. "This Loriana Ayers onboard the USS Nile, requesting permission to embark."

"This is Major Kira Nerys, we hear you loud and clear. You are cleared for takeoff." the major confirms.

I nod and close the channel. I activate the maneuvering thrusters and lift off from the landing pad. Once my instruments read I am two thousand meters away, I set my course toward Bajor and increase my speed to one quarter impulse.

I continue to monitor the craft's instruments for a few moments before a loud alarm klaxon blares in the cockpit and I feel the runabout shift direction.

"Warning: navigation malfunction detected. Course has been changed." a computerized voice says.

"Computer, what is our current course?"

"The current course is 186 mark 25."

I check the instruments. "That course will take us towards the wormhole near the station. Computer, confirm that our current course is 186 mark 25?"

"Current course has been confirmed as 186 mark 25."

"Change course back to previous." I say.

"Unable to comply."

"Clarify."

"Navigational controls have been locked."

I open the channel to Ops back up. "Ops, this is Loriana Ayers onboard the USS Nile. The vessel's navigational array has malfunctioned, locked and sent me toward the wormhole. I need immediate assistance." I report.

"We read you, Loriana, we're going to try beaming you out but we'll need you to lower your shields." Major Kira says.

I check the runabout's instruments again. "Major, my shields are down. Computer, are the shields malfunctioning as well?"

"Affirmative."

I hear the major curse under her breath. "That's not good. Bit of good news, though. You're only going one quarter impulse so you'll come out the other side in one piece." she says.

"I suppose that is reassuring." I say.

"We'll try to get around the shields but if we can't, we'll send another runabout to get you back after you go through the wormhole. Keep trying to work around the navigation lock out while we work to get you out." the major commands.

I make a conformational noise and attempt to regain navigational control.

I don't make much headway before another alarm klaxon blares. "Warning: malfunction in the impulse drive has been detected. Speed has increased to full impulse." the computer informs.

There is a very shocked silence for the next few moments.

"What did that computer say?" the major asks eventually.

I look at the status display to make absolutely sure. "The Nile's speed has increased to full impulse." I tell her.

"Me and my big mouth. How good a pilot are you?"

"This is my first solo flight."

I hear the major sigh and something that sounds like "of course."

"Computer, how soon will I enter the wormhole?"

"This vessel will enter the wormhole in one minute forty two seconds." the computer reports.

"I will not survive, will I?" I ask.

The major sighs again. "Going through the wormhole at full impulse? Probably."

I am quiet for a few seconds. "Then tell my parents that I care about them greatly and I regret dying in such an unfortunate manner. Farewell, Major." I say before closing the channel.

I close my eyes to meditate so I don't have to focus on my own impending doom as the runabout hurtles toward the only known stable wormhole in the galaxy.

* * *

AN: I apologize for the shitty writing in the first chapter! I hate how it turned but can't find a way to fix it! I had to go for a bit of a comedic turn to just get it _done_. The next chapters will be so much better, I will make it my mission!

Now that's out of the way, I want to see what you guys think will happen once Loriana exits the wormhole. Leave some reviews so I know what you're thinking!

Until the next chapter!


	3. Notice

**I am discontinuing this version of the story. The writing is poor and the characterization is not where I want it. I won't delete this version yet but I eventually plan to do so. The new version should be up in a couple days. **


End file.
